Still With You
by Siancore
Summary: ON HIATUS From time to time, Rick still has to deal with his demons; and Michonne stays by his side throughout his troubles. Set in ASZ five years from the end of S5; Rick and Michonne are married and have added more children to their family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

A/N: Requested by the awesome **deedouble17** at Tumblr:

 _Rick and Michonne are married and have added kids to the Grimes family but there's always that lingering crazy in Rick that Michonne has to keep check of from time to time._

I didn't want to go deep into all-out crazy Rick but wanted to show how sometimes when someone has their mental health issues under control, there are small triggers that can cause certain things to resurface.

* * *

"You're twenty-five minutes late," Rick said in an irritated tone as Michonne and the children came through the door.

"What was takin' so long? I was goin' crazy here wonderin' if you and the kids were okay."

"Well, hello to you too, sweetheart," Michonne offered sarcastically.

Rick got up from where he was sitting on the sofa and took Serenity from her mother's arms while Nelson ran in and hugged Rick around the legs. He kissed his daughter then handed her back to Michonne before scooping his son up and swinging him around. Judith tried to get past Rick while carrying a small bag of supplies, but Rick caught her in his grasp and kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy, it's okay. We're home now," she said softly; vaguely recognizing the frantic look that sometimes came over her father.

Rick ruffled her hair and then kissed his wife's cheek before he offered an apologetic smile.

Michonne placed the baby down in her portable crib and turned to face Rick.

"Sorry," he whispered as he moved closer to her. "Sometimes my mind just goes into overdrive with worry."

"I know, you don't have to stress whenever we're a little late; and you know I don't like it when you time me, Rick. It's domineering. We're a team, remember?"

Rick nodded.

"Sorry," he said once more. "You're right; we are a team."

They had been living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone for around five years; Rick and Michonne had been together for the majority of that time and married for three years. They had found safety, a second chance and, after a rocky start with those who would try to hurt them and Rick's mental health issues, they were finally _where_ they wanted to be and _what_ they wanted to be; a solid family unit in a relatively safe place.

Though Rick's mind was now much more stable than it had been for some time, he occasionally relapsed and became manic, erratic and irrational. The relapses mainly occurred when he was feeling inadequate at protecting his family; if the community sustained a loss, Rick went into overprotective mode of his immediate family, and it was then difficult to reason with him as the paranoia set in.

The only person, it seemed, who could talk Rick down and get him to a calm state was Michonne. When she had told him, "I'm still with you", all those years ago, she meant it wholeheartedly. She stayed with him at the height of his insanity; she never judged him or shied away. Michonne always faced any problems head on, and what was going on with Rick was no different. She understood him at a deeper level and was always patient with him where appropriate. She was, however, not above kicking his ass if the need did arise and Rick appreciated her either way.

One of the residents of the Safe-Zone had been attacked by a stray walker that had breached the perimeter less than a week ago, and Rick was not letting Michonne and the children out of his sight; it was not that he did not trust in her to protect them, but he was thinking irrationally. He had the practically under house arrest.

It had actually taken a lot for Rick to accept the fact that Michonne was pregnant to him in the first place; his tortured mind kept reliving how he had lost Lori. He did not think he could do that again. Then, once he considered how dangerous their world was and how Michonne had lost André and how he felt when he thought he had lost Judith, he worried himself sick thinking about the safety of their unborn child. After their son was born, he was somewhat better; and then their daughter came along and the same old feelings came back. He was though, with Michonne's support, dealing with keeping things under control. For now, having control of his microcosm of a world which his family represented made him feel like his life was in order and the chaos stayed away.

Presently, Michonne had convinced him to let them go to the community pantry to get some items of food that they needed as both she and the children were feeling somewhat smothered. Michonne agreed that they should remain indoors until the damaged area of the wall was repaired where the walker had gained entry, but that had occurred two days prior and Rick had still been insistent on them remaining in the safety of the Grimes family home. He was not even allowing the kids to go out into their back yard to play. The children were becoming fidgety and so was Michonne; she told Rick to relax and read a book for a while until she, Judith, Nelson and baby Serenity returned with what they needed; she said they would only take a half hour as they would visit with Carl at his place while they were out. He hesitantly agreed to let them out of the house, but was keeping an eye on the time.

Now, he felt the weight of concern lift from his shoulders as his wife and children returned. He locked the front door and followed Michonne into the kitchen. She looked at him, taking in his features; the visible concern was etched across his face; she could tell he really had been trying to keep it together. Being the leader everyone looks to as well as a father of four at the end of the world is no easy feat.

"You okay?" she asked, worried that he was feeling 'under the weather'.

"Yeah, just tired," he answered without looking at her.

"Hey," she said as she stopped packing items away and stepped towards Rick. "Talk to me if you need to."

She then wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. Rick gripped her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm just thinkin' about everyone we've lost…"  
"Rick…"

"No, it's okay. I'm okay; sometimes I just feel so guilty about us being here and bein' able to _live_. I know it's unreasonable and there's nothin' I can do; but still, when I get worked up over worryin' about you and the kids, it's like a gateway is opened to all the shit that plays on my mind and _everything_ just comes back to me. What do they say, when it rains it pours?"

Michonne rubbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

"And I'm so tired," Rick said sadly.

Michonne felt a lump form in her throat.

"I'm sorry it gets hard for you," she whispered. "But we have to live our lives, Rick. We have to be resilient and push on. If not for ourselves, then for the kids."

"Yeah, I know," he replied. "And I will."

…..

That night as the darkness descended over the earth, a different kind of darkness enveloped Rick's mind while he slept; violent nightmares ripped through his psyche. The screams of those who had been lost to him tore through his dreams; the faces of people he would never again lay eyes upon, twisting in agony and fear, flashed vividly in his mind's eye. He then saw Michonne and she looked afraid; she was being torn apart just like everyone else he had known. She was covered in blood and her cries pierced his very soul.

He woke from the bad dream with sweat drenching his shaken body; gasping for air and reaching for Michonne. She had been listening to him mumbling the names of those who were long gone and she heard him call for her; she had tried to remain steady even though his body jerked violently while he tossed and turned. His hand found hers and she then drew him nearer; she rested his head on her breast as she stroked his damp hair comfortingly. Rick's breathing slowed as he listened to her heartbeat.

 _She is alive,_ he thought _; I can feel her and hear her and she is real. She is with me._

They lay in silence until Rick could collect his thoughts and slow his pulse; Michonne knew he would need some time to settle his nerves after his sleep had been invaded by horrors. She had been there with him before and she was still with him now.

* * *

A/N: Was going to be a one-shot but I'm going to explore this further; sorry it's a bit dark.

More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: They both have their demons and Michonne needs Rick too, so this is a flashback because I feel the need to explain how they got to where they are now; to explain how she came to be his rock and what other factors have impacted his mental state. My babies are so damaged *sighs*

How I imagined a certain scene could have went down. Leave me stuff and things in the review section please and thank you!

* * *

Michonne felt her heart in her throat as she realized the implications of her katana being the weapon that caused the death of Reg Monroe. It was mounted in their home; the home that she shared with Rick and his children.

 _The children,_ she recalled.

Rick stood staring at his old friend as Michonne pushed past him; her shoulder clashing into his as she passed, knocking Rick from his stupor and causing him to stumble as the person she recognized as Morgan repeated his name. Rick turned in Michonne's direction as she started to run.

"Michonne!" He called after her; confusion at the entire situation still evident in his bearing.

She slowed, turned and walked backwards before explaining her actions.

"My sword; he got my sword from our place! The kids are there, Rick. The kids!"

She turned and continued her sprint, not waiting for Rick to respond. He finally understood the gravity and urgency of her words. He broke into a dash behind her, but she reached their house first.

Michonne's heart sank as she noticed that the front door had been forced in; still despite her fear at what she might find, she entered and glanced around. Moments later Rick followed behind her and shadowed her hurriedly up the stairs. Darting down the corridor, Rick checked his bedroom where he found Judith's empty crib; Michonne checked Carl's room which was also unoccupied. Michonne became short of breath as her chest tightened and panic set in; the same panic that was washing over Rick as well.

Michonne, not stopping though she could scarcely move her heavy feet, tried her bedroom door; it was locked.

"Carl?" She called out weakly; her voice strained and faltering.

"Michonne!" Came his muffled reply.

Rick rushed towards the door.

"Carl!" He said with relief.

"Dad!"

The door unlocked and opened fully. Rick and Michonne rushed through, both grabbing Carl and Judith and drawing them into an embrace. Michonne felt the tears fall from her eyes as she closed them tightly and caressed the children.

"Guys, it's okay. We're okay. You can let go now," said the teenager with a relieved smile.

He handed Judith to Michonne who planted kisses to her chubby face before passing her on to Rick to do much the same.

"What happened?" Michonne questioned as Carl ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ron's dad came over here. He broke in. He was pretty pissed and lookin' for you, Dad. He was yelling out for you. He seemed so angry, like he was gonna do somethin' bad. I don't know, I freaked 'cause you were both gone."

Michonne shot Rick a disapproving look as Carl continued.

"I heard him, and I remembered what you said about us not being safe at all, so I grabbed Judy and hid in your closet, Michonne. He came upstairs but didn't find us. I locked the door when I thought he left. I was waiting for you two to come home."

Carl seemed a little shaken by the ordeal; he could handle walkers and maniacs, but the illusion of safety in their newfound community had lulled him into a false sense of normalcy.

"You did the right thing," said Rick. "And don't worry, he won't be comin' around here botherin' us anymore…"

"Dad, whose blood is that," The teen asked as he took in Rick's appearance.

Michonne stepped back and pressed her hands to her temples in an attempt to quell the impending headache.

"It's nothin'. It's fine. I'm fine." He offered and Michonne threw him a condemning look.

She could feel the anger for Rick bubbling away inside of her presently; she could barely believe that his erratic behaviour had subsequently put his children in danger. Yes, she had told him that she was still with him regardless of what their future held; but his actions had put the children in harm's way. That did not sit right with her and she was becoming so furious that she could not speak.

Images of André's small, torn body flashed in her mind's eye and she was immediately drawn into a fluctuating existence between the present and her agonizing past. She recalled the utter despair and torment and profound sense of loss she had experienced when she found her beloved baby that day. Michonne felt as if she was going to vomit. Once she fought to focus on the present and supressed the torturous images, she looked at Rick with such disdain that her lip began to quiver as she thought of his foolhardiness. Though she felt like lashing out at him, Michonne had the presence of mind not to do it in front of the children.

Rick could feel her burning gaze as he turned to take in her expression; he knew that she was upset and that there was something she needed to say. What struck him as surprizing was that he was almost certain she was upset with him and, it seemed, only holding back because they were in the company of his children.

"Son, take your sister into your room. Me and Michonne are gonna have a word before I fix the door situation; I'll stay in there with you two tonight, okay?" said Rick.

Carl looked between the two of them as they held each other's gaze; Michonne appeared to be on the brink of tears.

"Is everything alright with the two of you?" The boy asked out of concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine. We just gotta have a talk." Rick said as Michonne tore her eyes away from him a moment to offer Carl a small smile and to nod her head.

"Alright then. Goodnight," he said to Michonne as he drew her into a hug; she squeezed him lovingly after initially feeling tense.

Carl reluctantly pulled away and then took Judith from Rick thus leaving the adults in the room.

Rick walked over and closed the door, then turned his intense stare back to Michonne. He sighed loudly; he had had enough of people doubting him and looking at him as if he were wrong all the time. People were constantly looking at him as if they were judging him and right now he did not need that from Michonne of all people.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Fuck you, Rick." She whispered as she fought back the tears.

"Come again?" He said surprized that she would speak to him in that manner.

"I said _fuck you_!" Michonne offered more loudly this time as she stepped closer to Rick; her voice shaky and her eyes watery.

His eyes grew wide before he frowned and clenched his jaw.

"Michonne? What the fuck?" Rick asked with a narrow gaze.

"Shut up and listen!" She said stepping closer still.

"This bullshit ends now! You waving guns and threatening people in this community, it fucking ends now!"

"Hey, hold up one fuckin' minute…"

"No, Rick! He came into our fucking home where our kids were! He could've hurt them to get back at you. Don't you get it? He could've _hurt them_! While you're out there runnin' around trying to prove to these assholes that this place isn't safe, you forgot how unsafe things can really be!"

Rick's face dropped as the realization set in; Michonne was right.

"I'm so fuckin' stupid too. I was there waiting for you, waving your banner so that they'd let you stay so that we wouldn't have to go back out into that shit storm…"

"Michonne, I…I don't know what to say…I wasn't thinkin'…"

"No, Rick you _were_ thinking, just not about us…"

"That's not fair…"

"Fair is for fools. This whole world isn't fair. So whatever the fuck it is that you got goin' with Carol and Daryl and god knows who else, it ends now because your kids still need you to get through this fucked up unfair world!"

Rick fell silent as Michonne wiped a tear from her cheek; he had been so preoccupied with their little plans and with that man and his wife that he was missing the point of why they had ventured to Alexandria in the first instance.

He could see how much his irrational behaviour was now weighing on Michonne. He reached his hand for her upper arm.

"Don't touch me! Don't you fucking dare!" She yelled as the tears finally spilled from her eyes.

Rick was jarred at her insistence and overwhelming emotion; he let his arm fall to the side, stunned.

"Oh god! He could've hurt them. He could've hurt them…"

She said while placing her hand over her heart and trying to breathe. Images of André flashed in her mind; his beautiful little face twisted in agony. What remained of his tiny, lifeless body left behind cruelly in the dirt and the blood and the filth like he was not the most precious thing in her life; as if he was nothing.

Rick stood shocked; he had never seen Michonne like this and was taken aback by her sudden outburst. He knew she was upset with his antics and what had transpired just before, but there seemed to be something else behind her reaction; something more painful, something deeper.

She covered her mouth with her hand and started pacing; she seemed to be lost inside her own internal nightmare.

"What if he hurt them? God! He could've hurt them…"

"Michonne. Hey, it's okay…"

"No, no, no, no. I can't do this. I can't put my trust in another man…"

"Michonne…"

"I can't trust another man. I can't do this. No. I can't rely on another man who can't focus." She repeated as she began to sob.

He noticed the melancholy and pain in her; the creeping madness that he was all too familiar with. Rick then stepped forward and grabbed Michonne's shaky body; he held her and tried to get her to calm down. He gripped her tightly as she struggled to get away from him.

"No, Mike! Let me go!" She screamed as she balled her fists and hit Rick's chest.

Rick was steadfast and did not release her.

"Shhh, it's okay. Michonne…"

She stopped struggling as the weight of sadness and worry caused her to weaken; she felt deflated and drained as her fragile consciousness allowed her to grasp onto reality once again. She was not standing over the remains of her sweet son, but in the arms of the one her indignation was now aimed at. She remembered that Carl and Judith were in the room next door safe and sound; she remembered that Rick did not know of her past. Her anger for Rick slowly ebbed as it was overtaken by a deep and unrelenting sorrow. His embrace offered her a slight comfort as she resigned herself to being truly open with the man that she did in fact trust more than any other, despite his many flaws.

"I can't lose another child." She sobbed as she began to slump to the floor, pulling Rick down with her.

"Shhh, they're still here; they're still with you…" he offered quietly and soothingly.

"I can't lose them like I lost him, Rick… _I can't_. I couldn't save him from this world, my own son; I couldn't…I miss him so much. It hurts so badly. It hurts...We can't lose them. We have to protect them…"

Rick held her still as they both sat with their bodies pressed together; she cried into his chest as he gently rocked her and brushed his hand over her hair. His own eyes welled with stinging tears as he finally came to understand just how much she had lost having her own child taken from her and just how deeply she loved Carl and Judith.

* * *

A/N: Crap. I cried while I wrote this :'(

More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks, dear readers, for the reviews and follows etc. I really do appreciate you stopping by to read this fic; I know it's not the happiest of stories so thank you for taking the time. Cheers for the reviews: Guest; simple1234; severelybabykryptonite; impvme; EisleyGirl; focusedOnProsperity; Alex311; BLKGURLSMUSE; Guest; Vivvy1; and Sharei27.

I think you all will like this chapter. I'm sorry for making some of you sad last time; I hope this makes it up to you!

* * *

The room was shrouded in darkness in the middle of the night; Michonne's face was stained with dry tears and the pillow was wet from where the tears had fallen. Her eyes still stung slightly and her lips were cracked from breathing out of her mouth. She had not cried like that in so long; but it felt good to let it all out. She felt relieved that she was able to at least explain to Rick her anger; relieved that he understood enough to be able to offer her comfort. She took relief in knowing that they had not pushed one another away. They were, in fact, drawn closer together.

Michonne lifted her head, now that the pounding had subsided and folded her pillow over. She proceeded to reach her hand forward until she felt the residual warmth of someone's body; it was Rick's warmth. He had stayed with her until she had calmed down; until he was certain she would be alright. Then after that, he just _stayed_. Carl had come to check on them, and Rick met him at the door.

"Hey, Dad. Is everything alright?" The teenager asked.

Rick stepped out of the room and pulled the door shut.

"Yeah, she's just upset. Look, you wanna help me fix the door?" He asked of his son.

"Sure…" Carl said before both he and Rick heard Michonne calling out from inside of her bedroom.

"Rick?" came the muffled sound of her voice.

Rick reached for the doorknob and turned it before telling Carl to head on down the stairs until he saw what Michonne needed.

…..

"Is she okay?" Carl asked when Rick met him later with a tool box in hand.

He had told his son that she needed him at that moment. He told him that he was sorry that he would not be there to help lull Judith to sleep because he would return to Michonne when they were finished with the repairs; Carl nodded and understood as he had heard some of their disagreement from earlier. He would give them some time alone after he assisted in securing the front door. He was also glad his father appeared to be acting like himself again; maybe what Michonne had shared of her past had snapped him back to reality.

"So, she told you then?" Carl asked.

Rick looked at him questioningly.

"About her son, André, Dad. I heard you guys before," he stated.

"Yeah. She told me," Rick replied sadly. "You already knew?"

Carl nodded.

"After we thought we lost Judith," he replied.

They fell silent.

"It's not fair, is it?" Said Carl. "She's the best person. She didn't deserve that; and how it happened was so horrible."

Rick did not know what to say; Michonne was too upset to elaborate on the details, all she had said was that she had lost her son. He reasoned that she would open to him further when she felt like it.

"No, it ain't fair," said Rick as he finished fixing the busted lock.

"You should stay with her all night tonight," said Carl. "She shouldn't be alone when she's upset. Me and Judy will be fine."

…..

Michonne was shaken from her light slumber as she felt a weight on her bed.

"Rick?" She asked into the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm here," he whispered; his voice sounding gruff with exhaustion as he lay down beside Michonne with his body turned towards hers.

Michonne reached for Rick again. Her hand rested on his upper arm and she gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you," she said softly; her voice cracking slightly.

"No need to thank me; I'm not doing anything you wouldn't do," Rick proffered, shifting closer.

He extended his arm in her direction and gently drew her to him; she welcomed the gesture and her head came to rest on his chest. She listened to the beating of his heart; the soft, cadenced rhythm was even and vibrant and made her feel safe.

He could feel her body relax into his as she sighed and draped her arm over his waist; Rick's own arm wrapped her in an embrace. They laid together in comfortable silence; Rick listened to her steady breathing. After a moment, Rick spoke again.

"I'm sorry for how I've been actin'," he said quietly. "For making you lose your trust in me; for losing sight of what's really important here."

Michonne remained quiet.

"I'm sorry for what you've been through," he added.

Silence pervaded; Rick squeezed her firmly.

And then, like the melody of a sad song, Michonne's voice resonated against his chest.

"I wanted to tell you," she said quietly as her words came out strained. "But it was never the right time."

"You still don't have to say anything, if you don't want to," Rick offered.

Although he wanted to know fully what had happened to Michonne and her family, he did not want her to have to relive anymore painful memories that night. She pushed her lips together tightly, sighed loudly and then spoke in a shaky voice.

"His name," Michonne started as Rick gently rubbed her arm encouragingly; "Was André Anthony and he was perfect…"

xXxXx

Michonne awoke in her dimly lit room to hear the sound of snoring in her ear. She stared straight up to the ceiling as she was lying flat on her back; she felt an arm draped loosely across her stomach and remembered that it was Rick. She shifted slightly, trying not to rouse him from his much needed slumber. Rick mumbled something unintelligible and gripped Michonne tighter but did not rise.

It was the best night's rest he had had in a long while; it felt so natural to be there with Michonne in his arms. She had laid her worst fears and memories bare for him, urged on by the tenderness in his voice and the affection of his caress. They offered one another apologies and Rick promised to try to be better. He had seen the error of his ways and was aware of his mind's own fragility. Michonne reassured him that no matter what, she was still with him. They would deal with the repercussions of Rick's actions as they came. For now, their main objective was to protect those they cared about, as it always should have been.

They spoke and laughed and cried into the early hours of the morning and Rick finally felt as if he _really_ knew Michonne. Now that he felt he knew her, he could not go back to the way things were between them before. Now that he knew what it was like to hold her strong yet petite body close to his, he did not want to have to give that up. Rick could not deny what he knew was always there in his heart of hearts; that he loved and respected her as a man would his wife. That he was _in_ love with Michonne, it had just taken time for him to clear his head and come to the realization.

Michonne took in Rick's slumbering expression; his face, covered in strategically placed bandages, looked peaceful. She realized something when Rick, for what seemed like the hundredth time, professed how sorry he was for his strange behaviour since they had arrived in the Safe-Zone; she realized that part of the reason why she was so upset with him was because she _cared_ so deeply for him. She cared more than she would like to admit. She _loved_ him and after what had happened in her past, she did not really believe she could ever feel that way about another man again, but she saw something in Rick. Even though it was something that was not visible in recent times while Rick did battle with his demons; she knew it was still there. The kind of man he really was. What he would do for his family; what made her fall for him.

While taking in Rick's now serene expression, Michonne fought the urge to reach her hand forward and stroke his face. Not because she was holding back, but because she did not want to cause him any discomfort as his injuries were still fresh. The bandages covered many abrasions and she did not want to draw Rick from his dreams by causing him pain. She instead chose to shift closer and press a timid kiss to Rick's mouth; she closed her eyes and held her breath as their lips met. By the time she pulled away and looked at him, Rick's eyes had flitted open and he was now staring at her.

"Sorry," she offered coyly, causing Rick to smile.

"Don't be," he whispered in his slow drawl while bringing his hand to her face.

He caressed her cheek gently and offered a soft _good morning_ ; Rick smiled before shifting, leaning on his elbow, cupping her cheek and drawing her mouth to his again. The kiss was unhurried and warm; the contact making their bodies hum in delight. Rick tentatively sought to taste Michonne better as he used his tongue to deepen the kiss; she welcomed him keenly. The mood between them changed quickly and without warning as Rick, from complete desire, let out a low, guttural moan into Michonne's mouth. He closed the small distance between them as he sprawled his body over hers; their hands roaming over each other's physiques while he drew her leg up and over his waist.

Rick's hand travelled up under Michonne's top as his fingers explored her soft, smooth skin. He suddenly came to the realization that he was ready to know Michonne completely as his arousal grew and pressed against her. Rick breathlessly pulled away and locked eyes with her.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," she replied with a smile.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked, searching her dark eyes for a sign that they were not rushing.

"No," she said while brushing a stray curl away from his flushed face.

"I'm tired of feeling sad and scared and angry, Rick. I want to feel something else and I want it with you."

Rick needed no further invitation as he captured her lips with his once more. They both began to disrobe one another fervently as they resembled a tangle of limbs and lips and tongues in the pale morning light. Michonne suddenly pulled away from Rick and left the bed; she moved to lock the door and Rick was struck by her naked beauty as she turned and smiled at him.

Rick's body was awakened further by the sight of Michonne's; if was set even harder than before. She moved towards him gracefully; sleek and feline with an admirable form. She brought to mind images of a goddess of old, revered and worshipped by men who fell at her feet. Yet there was only one man who was now worthy to sing her praises as she climbed into the bed beside him; that man was Rick.

She let her slender fingers dance over his tautness as she pressed her willing mouth to his. Rick's hands keenly sought her body and he was yet again amazed at how soft, yet firm and silky she was to touch. His hands found the rise of her breasts and the curve of her hips before reaching lower to her glorious delta.

Rick shifted so that he was crouching over Michonne; his calloused fingers exploring the heat and moisture of her most secret place. She felt slick and warm and tight and he dipped a finger inside of her. Their mouths still joined as they drank from one another; thirsty in their desire. He held her gaze as he held his virility in his hand, seeking entrance, but not without her certainty and permission.

"It's okay," she whispered, heady from her stimulation.

Rick took note of the trust and love and craving in her eyes, knowing that his own stare matched hers. He kissed her once more and then pushed his desire into hers as they both became captivated by their heated bodies moving together slowly and sensually in the forgiving light of the new dawn.

* * *

A/N: More to come!


End file.
